tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocksteady
Rocksteady is a secondary antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human Russian arms dealer with ties to Shredder and The Foot named Ivan Steranko. He is now a mutant black rhinoceros who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Bebop. He made his debut in Enemy Of My Enemy. History Season 1: Enemy Of My Enemy:''' Rocksteady makes his debut as a Russian arms dealer named Ivan Steranko, who has been a been a business partner friend of Shredder's. He delivers a shipment of weapons to the Foot and is caught in the attack of the Kraang Scout Ship. Season 2: ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'':' Steranko hired Anton Zeck to steal the Kuro Kabuto. Later, he flew in on a helicopter and saved Zeck from being killed by the Foot. When he finds out that Zeck failed to capture the helmet he claims that he'll "pop his head like blueberry". Season 3: Appearance '''As Ivan Steranko:' Steranko is large, muscular and wears a black suit with spiked shoulder pads, a black undershirt, a red tie, an Ushanka with a yellow star, and a pair of knuckle dusters (With the Soviet Russian symbol on them). He has blonde hair and a diamond right eye, as well as several scars on his face. As Rocksteady: Rocksteady wears a green tank top, brown bandoliers and camouflage pants. His shoulder pads and knuckle dusters are fused to his grey skin. Episode apparead *'Enemy Of My Enemy' (Debut) *'The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto' *'A Chinatown Ghost Story' (mentioned) Personality Steranko is a large, muscular man with a thick Russian accent. He describes himself and the Shredder as "old friends". His most distinguishing feature is that he seems to be missing his right eye, having replaced it with a diamond studded prosthetic. Gallery See Rocksteady/Gallery Trivia *Steranko's name was never mentioned in the episode itself but only in the closing credits. *He, along with Anton, will mutate in Return to New York. *In the episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which forshadows that he may create Bebop and Rocksteady. *Steranko is named after Jim Steranko. Jim Steranko was a famous comic book artist/writer. *He will meet Leonardo (who came to rescue Karai) and fight with him before his mutation in an episode in January. *He was mentioned in A Chinatown Ghost Story that the Purple Dragons would steal Ho Chan's Mystic Dagger for him. *He, along with Bebop, are one of the few mutants who have the same exact voice as their human forms. *The gold plates on his hands feature the pictures on the Soviet Union's flag: A hammer and a sickle. Quotes * "Don't you trust me? We're old friends." (Enemy of my Enemy) * "I'm going to pop your head like blueberry!" (The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto) * "Shredder, how long have we known each other? It is ten years, huh?" (Steranko pleading for his humanity) * "Let us make deal'', I'm more useful to you as normal guy, not mutant!" * "''Uhh, don't feel so well... oh неt, look at me!" (Steranko after becoming Rocksteady) Category:Bad Guys Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Comrades Category:Villans Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Bad Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Organization Category:Leaders Category:Mutant Animals Category:Alive